¿Quién es él?
by kyokichi
Summary: Advertencia: un Francia celoso. Hora de la siesta, la hora favorita de cierto frances y mas cuando la comparte con cierto canadiense pero... ¡¿porque no susurra mi nombre!


Francis acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza de su dulce amante del maple, era la hora de la siesta y aunque él no durmiera, le encantaba observar como el canadiense sí. Le encantaba regocijarse viendo al joven con sus pupilas color azul violeta encerradas tras un par de finos y tersos parpados, con sus no tan rubios ni ondulados cabellos cayendo desordenadamente alrededor de su frente y mejillas teñidas en rosa y con sus labios rojos, desbordantes de salud entreabiertos de manera sutil y hasta cierta forma incitadores; a su lado, entre sus brazos, Kumajirou se encontraba en el mismo mundo que su amo, realmente esa escena era algo divina para sus ojos, escena que por nada del mundo se atrevía a perderse.

-Jacques…- susurro entre sueños el canadiense mientras una pequeña sonrisa brotaba de sus finos labios -… Cartier…- agrego con su apacible y dulce voz. Francis dejó de acariciar la cabeza de su adorado y enmarcó sus cejas hacia abajo en señal de disgusto y asombro, su amado Matthew acababa de pronunciar un nombre que no era el suyo y aquello lo lleno de celos además que acababa de descubrir que le era infiel, algo que ni en sus mas locos y raros sueños logro imaginar –después de todo, tiene mi sangre corriendo por sus venas- suspiro resignado a que eso tarde o temprano pasaría, no obstante, aun seguía molesto y necesitaba una explicación, una gran y detallada explicación pero no se atrevía a levantarlo ni mucho menos a confrontarlo, no quería terminar en malos términos con la persona que es su adoración.

Cuidadosamente se fue separando de su pequeño canadiense y bajándose de la cama; abandono la habitación, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería levantarlo, no ahora que sus celos estaban a flor de piel, no cuando tenía que averiguar por el mismo quien era ese tal "Jacques". En cuanto salió de la habitación, saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco a un numero que conocía a la perfección – angleterre! Angleterre!- exclamo de manera alarmada –mon amour Matthew me ha sido infiel y con un tal ¡Jacques Cartier!- dijo mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia la puerta de salida, necesitaba abandonar ese lugar y dirigirse a su casa en donde investigaría a fondo a ese sujeto.

Del otro lado de la línea, Arthur no creía lo que oía, no imaginaba al dulce y calmado Matthew haciendo aquello, de Francis seguramente pero no de el -¡ja! Te pago con la misma moneda frog- se burlo pero pese a eso, el nombre de Jacques Cartier le sonaba familiar –hey France…- quiso continuar la conversación pero este ya había colgado.

Francis conducía a toda velocidad en su Peugeot, era urgente saber sobre ese tal Jacques, su mente estaba inmersa en aquello, tanto que se paso varias señales de alto –Matthew me la perdonará- se dijo despreocupado. Mientras tanto, Alfred quien había ido a visitar a su ex-tutor, lo encontró de pie cerca de la ventana, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y como si intentara recordar algo -¿ocurre algo?- preguntó sin aquel infantil tono que adornaba sus palabras; el ingles asintió, dirigiendo sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas hacia el -¿te suena el nombre de Jacques Cartier?- pregunto serio. Alfred trago saliva y se llevó la mano izquierda hacia la nuca -¿para qué quieres saber?- pregunto. El ingles desvió la mirada – ese frog estúpido me llamo hace un rato, dijo que Matthew le estaba siendo infiel con el- contesto no estando seguro si debía de hacerlo.

El de gafas abrió la boca en señal de asombro, no obstante, empezó a reírse a carcajadas, fuertes y sonoras, inundando la habitación con ellas -¡la edad ya les afectó!- exclamo entre risas mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de las comisuras de sus ojos -¡no puedo creer que no se acuerden!- continuó riendo. El de ojos esmeraldas se molestó -shut up!- gritó colérico, haciendo que su cara se tornara roja de la ira –para tu información, hemos vivido tanto tiempo que nos es imposible recordar todo- se defendió.

-ok ok, lo que el viejito diga- dijo el más joven antes de abandonar la habitación. Arthur se quedó solo y molesto, hasta la fecha no comprendía en que se equivoco con el de gafas y masajeándose la sien, se dirigió hacia el estudio, tal vez ahí tendría archivos que le ayudarían a saber quién era ese tal Jacques Cartier.

En Paris, Francis llegó a toda prisa al edificio de investigación información y espionaje el cual tenía una linda fachada barroca con grandes letras blancas que decían "La Bibliothèque nationale de France" -bonjour Monsieur Francis, ¿qué le trae por aquí?- pregunto uno de los empleados, un señor calvo de ojos color ceniza quien tenía el mayor tiempo laborando en dicho lugar. El francés respondió el saludo con un ademan y dirigiéndose hacia los ficheros, empezó a buscar la letra "J" –Jacques Jacques Jacques- susurraba de forma frenética. El empleado al ver a su nación necesitado de ayuda, decidió intervenir –monsieur, Jacques es un nombre, ¿porqué no me dice su apellido para agilizar la búsqueda?- sugirió con un intento de sonrisa en sus labios. Usando sus dedos como separadores, la nación dejo la búsqueda y volteo a ver a su empleado –Cartier- respondió sin rechistar. El trabajador hizo una expresión de asombro al escuchar el nombre –Monsieur….él…- tragó saliva.

Arthur se encontraba ya por los registros del siglo XVII cuando noto algo -¡no puede ser!- exclamo fuertemente, ese nombre se encontraba ahí, escrito con puño y letra de alguien que en estos momentos ya se habría enterado de la verdad.

-ah, ya te enteraste quien es- dijo desinteresadamente el de gafas al notar que el otro por fin había descubierto de quien se trataba –te habías tardado demasiado- agrego con el mismo tono al tiempo que se metía a la boca un bocado de hamburguesa que se había acabado de hacer.

En la biblioteca nacional de Francia, este se encontraba en shock, no daba crédito a lo que su empleado le acababa de decir -¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?- rio tontamente, a su lado, el sujeto acomodaba los papeles que este había desorganizado –el nunca me engaño- sonrió feliz mientras aventaba al cielo las carpetas que tenía entre sus manos y corría de regreso a casa de su amado Matthew quien seguramente para esa hora ya estaría despierto – pero que tonto fui- se decía, ampliando la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios al tiempo que aceleraba sus pasos –Jacques Cartier era yo…- declaró.

Matthew despertó de su sueño al no sentir la presencia de Francis a su lado; soltando a Kumajirou, giró su cuerpo hacia el lado donde generalmente este reposaba, esperando contemplar su rostro tranquilo y sereno, en cambio, solo vio el vacio acompañado de la frialdad de la habitación –no estás…- murmuro, retomando su antigua posición, era raro que el francés no se encontrara a su lado cuando despertara –seguramente era algo importante- se dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Francis estacionó su auto en la puerta de la casa del canadiense y se bajo a prisa, tenía la gran necesidad de pedirle perdón, de disculparse por lo celoso que fue y sobre todo, de verlo, ver su rostro al dormir, algo que por nada del mundo se perdía y que por azahares del destino, hoy lo había hecho –Mattheu!- exclamó, perdiendo el estilo de su acento. El canadiense escucho la voz un tanto alterada de su amado no obstante, permaneció quieto, fingiendo aun dormir. El francés suavizó sus facciones, había llegado a tiempo, su pequeño amante del maple aun no se había despertado y tal como había hecho al inicio, camino lentamente y se recostó a su lado, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos y enterrando su rostro entre las suaves hebras las cuales despedían un dulce olor a hojas de arce –pardon mon amour, hoy actué como un celoso neurótico- susurro.

Matthew escuchaba atentamente las palabras del francés, no sabía a lo que se refería –estoy tan loco por ti que inclusive me investigue a mí mismo, bueno, a mi pseudónimo, Jacques Cartier- comento con su voz suave. El menor al escuchar aquello comprendió que seguramente hablo entre sueños y abriendo sus ojos, se giró para quedar de frente con el mayor –no digas mas- le cayó, posando su dedo anular e índice sobre los labios de este –nadie ni nada cambiará lo que siento por ti, tenlo presente- advirtió con una dulce sonrisa. Francis cerró sus ojos y tomó entre su mano la del menor, besándola -sabes que estoy loco por ti, es inevitable preocuparme que alguien pueda ser una amenaza para mí- dijo con una media sonrisa. Matthew cerró sus ojos y atrajo su cuerpo aun mas al de su pareja -volvamos a dormir- propuso cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

-nada me haría más feliz que verte hacerlo- respondió el mayor al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, los celos y las actividades que había realizado lo habían cansado –je t´aime- susurró antes de quedar completamente dormido, a su lado, el canadiense vigiló su sueño –moi aussi- susurro este antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

FIN

* * *

Comentarios:

Ehm, el capitulo no me salio tan hermoso como queria, de hecho lo escribi en clases, detras de unas hojas de ejercicios y mi profe se las llevo u.u ... espero les haya agradado.

PD: Jacques Cartier fue el descubridor de Canada, realizo muchos viajes a esa zona y hay una isla con su nombre (si no mal recuerdo) :) ... por eso Francis dijo que era el...


End file.
